


The Sorceress and Tactician

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Robyn and Tharja's A support will be explained a little., Smutty!, So much smut, Tharja's Not a Stalker, Too Much Smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Tharja welcomes her lover home.





	

Tharja sat alone in her room, flipping through her photo album that came with the tome Anna sold her. She took lots of pictures of her crush a long time ago, when Robyn fell asleep one day. Of course, now Robyn knew, and while it was strange at first, she appreciated that she wasn't the subject of Vaike's leering, like Sully was.

She looked up from her book to find Robyn jogging into view, "Hey, Tharja, what's up?"

"Nothing...I'm looking at some photos...Chrom still sending you up and down the castle with those chores?" Tharja inquired bitterly.

"Tharja, he's my friend, and he needs help running this place, you know?" Robyn gestured at the walls, "Besides, look where we get to live, I couldn't turn down a simple request."

"Oh...yeah, I guess it's a sparkly place we have, but I'd live in a cave as long as it's with you." Tharja sighed.

"You'd live in a cave anyways." Robyn pointed out.

Tharja shrugged, but jumped slightly as Robyn caressed her shoulders, "Robyn?"

"Hmm?" Robyn leaned over Tharja, watching her sweetheart's eyes study her face. Her lips parted at the slightest tilt of Tharja's chin, Tharja might have said that Robyn read her mind, but Robyn would tell her she simply noticed the movement of her shoulders. Robyn gently held Tharja's cheeks as their lips lazily wandered each other. Robyn's cheeks were flushed as she leaned over Tharja, absorbed in taking in Tharja's tongue, her midriff pressed into the back of the chair. Robyn held her place even as Tharja's tongue slipped away and Tharja bent forward, trying to catch her breath, "Tharja..."

"Hmm." Tharja purred and she stood up, Robyn was shaking and holding the frame of the back of the chair she was bent over, "I think I'll help myself..."

Robyn followed Tharja with her gaze. Usually she was better than this...maybe running around for Chrom all day wasn't in her best interest, especially if she was too exhausted to drag herself to bed to extend a make out session with Thara...she wondered where Cordelia was, she was usually happy to lend a hand.

 

"C-Cordelia!" Sumia pressed her hips into Cordelia's mouth, pulling the crimson haired knight as close as possible, her back a full three inches off the bed at the highest point.

 

Robyn decided to not think of where Cordelia was, she had a feeling she already knew. Speaking of knowing where someone was, she swallowed when Tharja didn't walk around her, knowing that Tharja was behind her. She raised her hips and flinched as Tharja's hand pushed against the front of her pants, "Tharja!" Robyn shuddered moving her hips as Tharja caressed her sex through her pants.

"Hmm...step out of your boots." Tharja purred, hand still delivering slow, short strokes to Robyn's labia even as she bit at Robyn's ear.

"Ah-I can't." Robyn stood up when Tharja broke contact and turned around.

"Sit down for a minute." Tharja breathed, kneeling before the chair, waiting for Robyn to take a seat. Robyn's sluggish movements and panting breath were atypical for the tactical genius, and led her to one conclusion, "You're a mess."

Robyn chuckled, "Probably? I feel like it...I think I should just ask Chrom if he could call in his servants, I wasn't aware that I ran around the castle so much, but my legs are really tired."

"If you want to lie down-" Tharja rolled her shoulders in a little shrug and stared at the boots that she freed Robyn's feet from.

"Heh, heh, I can stay awake for this...I think we both agree I deserve a little down time." Robyn pointed out, her legs resting on Tharja's shoulders, "Ah, but it's good to have my feet out in the air...probably because feet are one of the body's hot spots."

"Oh, here come's nerdy Robyn." Tharja remarked, hint of a smile in her otherwise dry voice.

"Or dense Tharja...I didn't want to ask outright, but I'd be _so_ grateful if you'd free my other hot spots...I really need to cool down," Robyn whispered, "the best way for that-"

"Is to burn out..." Tharja stared up at Robyn and stood up, "You're not going to have enough fuel for this for weeks."

"That gives me time to work on my social life." Robyn teased.

"What social life?" Tharja quipped, sliding Robyn's too-big coat off her arms to drape over the chair.

"Hmm, I have a very dear friend from Plegia, she makes me breakfast sometimes." Robyn breathed, wondering if this was a bad time for romantic antics.

"Oh? Do tell...does she make you pancakes for breakfast?" Tharja wondered.

"How'd you know? She also serves the eggs sunny side up, just like I like 'em."

"Hmm, and where is this friend from Plegia?" Tharja inquired, alternating between staring at and kissing Robyn's breasts.

"Oh, studying some mountains somewhere...ah!" Robyn pulled Tharja closer as the sorceress licked her nipples, "I think she's obsessed with some the summits, really."

Tharja hummed and moved to the next breast, "What else about her?"

"She doesn't spend much time in the valley...she's very straight to the point," Robyn took a gulp of air and gazed into Tharja's eyes, "she's heading south...uh, maybe? Oh, oh, she's heading south!"

"Ha, ha, I _am_ your social life? That's pretty sad."

"Well, I'm also advisor to a king, but I do more running than advising, and I don't mean running the show."

"Now, now, as much as I'd love to listen how your day went," Tharja began, "I vote we set aside a time between that and...initiation of romantic rites, I prefer not to mix the two."

"You know, I think some people might call this foreplay."

"I call it undressing," Tharja stared at Robyn's pants, "you can hold onto the chair, I'll get you out of those."

"Hmm, we're going to be standing, then?" Robyn remarked.

"For a little while, I just wanted to see how you like it."

"Sounds exciting." Robyn stood with her back to the back of the chair and held onto it, taking deep breaths as Tharja regarded her, "Should I be standing the other way? I thought it'd be easier if you could see what you were doing."

"It's fine, I wasn't thinking about that, you're very creative." Tharja pressed her lips into Robyn's and filled her mouth with her tongue while she undid Robyn's pants, she broke away for a moment to pull the rest of her clothes down and then started removing her own clothes in a pile by her feet.

Tharja resumed kissing Robyn and caressed her breasts while she positioned her thigh against Robyn's. She smirked when the tactician stepped to the side to press herself into Tharja, knowing her lover was teasing her right now, but at the same time letting her be teased.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Tharja waved her finger in front of Robyn's pouting lips, licking her own lips as Robyn groaned and whimpered, eyes pleading with the sorceress, "Grab the chair."

Robyn grasped the chair behind her and pressed her hips forward, grinding down on her lip when Tharja kissed her hips, "Oh, come on, Tharja, lower!"

"You know how much I like teasing you...though you seem pretty...eager tonight."

"Well, I've been a little tired for this the past week-"

" _Exactly_ , you're supposed to only give me so much energy, now hold onto something." Tharja licked her lips, "You're about to remember why _I_ get all your attention now."

"Oh, you're so cute when you get jealous of m-mm, oh..." Robyn leaned back as Tharja's tongue swiped across her and she focused on breathing steadily as her knees wobbled.

Tharja deeply breathed in the heavy smell of Robyn's arousal, coupled with the sounds coming from Robyn's throat, Tharja greatly encouraged. From the moans Robyn wasn't even trying to hide, Tharja decided it was time to deepen the kiss she was hungrily pressing to Robyn's heat, her tongue slithering inside as she held Robyn's thighs in place.

"Ah, ah, T-Tharja...!" Robyn buried her hands in Tharja's hair and leaned forward. Tharja replied by sliding under her to keep her tongue on Robyn, until the tactician finally reached the floor, gently bouncing on Tharja's lips, until she was on her back with Tharja smiling down at her, "Oh, come on Tharj, I was this close!"

Tharja only smiled and knelt by the bed. Under any other circumstances Robyn might have been confused, the part of her brain that was more familiar with anatomical geography threw her into action. She bent over the rather tall bed and heard Tharja chuckle. Before questions were asked anyways, Robyn's legs were in the air, "How's this?"

"Yes, yes, yes, trust me, I'll keep you posted!" Robyn breathed, realizing just how much she was sweating now.

"Great, now..." Robyn groaned when Tharja rolled her onto her back.

"You just can't sit still, can you?" Robyn sighed, meeting Tharja's hungry gaze.

"Experimentation, dearest Robyn, leads to great strides...or something like that." Tharja slipped a finger inside and Robyn help onto her.

"Ah, Tharja, yeah..." Robyn held Tharja, who was licking one breast and fondling the other with her free hand, and then Tharja reached behind her and pressed rough, ardent kisses into her lips.

She grazed her tongue over Robyn's mouth and heard the tactician's desperate cry as her mouth widened to take in her lover's tongue.

Tharja listened to the deep breaths Robyn was taking and backed away. She smiled as she slipped down to replace her finger with her tongue.

"Oh, Tharja...y-yeah," Robyn squeezed her eyes closed and tangled her hands in Tharja's hair, she felt all the heat and tension start to melt and pulled Tharja closer, lost in the white hot passion that rippled through her, "a-ah, Tharja...!"

Robyn felt her body pulse with pleasure as she moved her hips against Tharja, "Hmm, now you remember why you shouldn't overwork, right?"

"You're insane!" Robyn laughed.

"That a compliment?" Tharja asked, amused until further notice.

"Yeah...oh, Tharj, I'm not sure if I can remember, though, I have _such_ a slippery mind."

"That's not the only slippery thing here." Tharja purred, leaning over Robyn, situating her thighs over Robyn's hips, "I promise to make good use of that."

"T-Tharja...gods..."

"It better be my name you're shouting, Robyn, unless Naga decides to make a personal appearance in this bedroom, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm praying...that I survive your insanity."

"Oh...that's alright, then," Tharja said, standing over Robyn, "I'll wait for you to finish, I'll even help if you want."

"That's fine...I'm ready. Ah--Tharja" Robyn whimpered as Tharja pressed into her and starting rubbing against her, relishing in the slickness of their bodies, thighs pressed against thighs, "Oh, Tharja...Tharja..."

"Don't," Tharja whispered, as Robyn made to move some hair from Tharja's face, "you know how I am."

"You hate eye contact...I know," Robyn breathed, "but I want to see you...oh, _Tharja_ , I'm so close right now..."

Tharja bit her lip and turned her gaze to Robyn's eyes, "Wait for me, Robyn..."

Robyn smiled as she gaze into the soft eyes the mage often hid in the shadow of her hair, "I don't know how long I can hold-oh..."

Thara stood up and slipped a finger inside as she held Robyn's gaze, "I need to catch up with you, then."

"Hmm, Tharj, not like that, please, come here..." Robyn held her tongue out and Tharja knelt over her mouth. She thrust her hips gently into her mouth, holding two handfuls of hair as Robyn entered her.

"Hmm, okay, let's see if this is enough." Tharja was dangerously close, so she tried licking Robyn first, and reinitialized their labias kiss. Thara felt herself slip and turned to Robyn, who was gazing at the ceiling, anticipation in her eyes, "Come on, Robyn, baby, come on me." Tharja groaned long and loudly, satisfied that she felt Robyn ejaculate on her at approximately the same time _her heat_ burned out of her, "Ah...Robyn, yes..."

"Ha...no more?" Robyn sighed.

"You know I like to end it like this...but if you insist." Tharja got up and spooned Robyn, her hand sliding down Robyn's stomach.

"I meant you, silly." Robyn rolled away and pulled Tharja onto her side, "It is okay if I'm behind you, right?"

"Of course...ah..." Tharja hissed as Robyn cupped one of her breasts from behind, then slid her hand between Tharja's legs, "H-hm, oh, Robyn."

"I love you, Tharja." Robyn pressed a kiss to the mage's ear and heard her breath catch.

"Ah...ah, I love you too, Robyn..." Tharja struggled to speak, but she always felt compelled to reply in kind to Robyn, which often ended with her screaming her reply during an orgasm, rather than wait a moment more before saying anything...Robyn didn't know if that was sweet or weird, but perhaps a bit of both, in Tharja's own special way.

**Author's Note:**

> The end...maybe. Probably not, but chapter one of one regardless!


End file.
